mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Angrboða
In Norse mythology, Angrboða or Angrboda (Old Norse "the one who brings grief" or "she-who-offers-sorrow") is a female Jötunn (giantess). In the Poetic Edda, Angrboða is mentioned only in Völuspá hin skamma (found in Hyndluljóð) as the mother of Fenrir by Loki. However, in the Prose Edda book Gylfaginning, she is referred to as a "giantess in Jötunheimr" and said also to be the mother of Fenrir's siblings Jörmungandr (the Midgard Serpent) and Hel, the Goddess of Death. She may be identical with Iárnvidia, 'She of Iron-wood', mentioned in the list of troll-wives in the Prose Edda list nafnaþulur. Attestations Poetic Edda The poem Völuspá (stanzas 40–41 in most editions) speaks of a giantess dwelling in Járnvid ('Iron-wood') whom commentators usually identify with Angrboða (and the Iárnvidia of the list of troll-wives): The giantess old in Ironwood sat, In the east, and bore the brood of Fenrir; Among these one in monster's guise Was soon to steal the sun from the sky. There feeds he full on the flesh of the dead, And the home of the gods he reddens with gore; Dark grows the sun, and in summer soon Come mighty storms: would you know yet more? Prose Edda Snorri's Gylfaginning gives a prose explanation and a variant form of these stanzas. Brodeur's translation renders: A witch dwells to the east of Midgard, in the forest called Ironwood: in that wood dwell the troll-women, who are known as Ironwood-Women Iárnvidjur. The old witch bears many giants for sons, and all in the shape of wolves; and from this source are these wolves sprung. The saying runs thus: from this race shall come one that shall be mightiest of all, he that is named Moon-Hound Mánagarm; he shall be filled with the flesh of all those men that die, and he shall swallow the moon, and sprinkle with blood the heavens and all the lair; thereof-shall the sun lose her shining, and the winds in that day shall be unquiet and roar on every side. So it says in Völuspá: Eastward dwells the Old One in Ironwood, And there gives birth to Fenrir's brethren; There shall spring of them all a certain one, The moon's taker in troll's likeness. He is filled with flesh of fey men. Reddens the gods' seats with ruddy blood-gouts; Swart becomes sunshine in summers after, The weather all shifty. Wit ye yet, or what? Perhaps "moon's taker" and "moon hound" or alternately as "the one to steal the sun from the sky" as earlier mentioned was in reference to Hati or Sköll, Fenrir's own children, since similar poems read that Sköll and Hati were birthed by "the witch of the Ironwood". In stanza 13 of the eddic poem Baldrs draumar Odin says to the prophesying seeress whom he has brought up from the dead: No wise-woman art thou, nor wisdom hast; Of giants three the mother art thou. This might refer to Angrboda as mother of the three monsters. The seeress states that she will never be charmed from the dead again until Loki is loosed from his bonds. Family See Also *Loki References *http://www.pantheon.org/ Category:Antagonists Category:Jötunn Category:Norse mythology Category:Norse mythology characters Category:Deaths during Ragnarök Category:Women of Norse mythology